The Cat
"Sick bastard! A giant cat? What else can you think of? I should avoid the ventilation tubes." - John after encountering The Cat for the first time The Cat, aka EMMA A-1, is an antagonist in CASE: Animatronics. Appearance The Cat is a large feline animatronic. It is the only animatronic to show signs of damage, the most notable being the damaged left eye which distinguishes it in complete darkness from the other animatronics, all of which has two eyes. The Cat appears to have writing on her chest that says "Meow meow, motherf***er". Its seems to be completely silver aside from minor highlights, unlike The Wolf's dark grey torso. It was created by Scott. Behaviour The Cat is the second animatronic to become active, after The Wolf, and will start off laying against a wall in the Warehouse immobile and covered in blood. It will climb into the ventilation during a scripted event after John Bishop activates the second breaker box in A4 and from there will spend a majority of it's time in the vents, only emerging to attack the player or check a room. The Cat may also make quiet purring sounds whilst moving around. Sometimes, it may leave the vents for a long time and wander the halls as the Wolf usually does, however this is relatively uncommon. Strategies The easiest strategy is to simply avoid rooms with vents as much as possible. It is not possible to completely avoid these rooms, so the following strategies can be useful: *Listening for purring and thumps will indicate the Cat's position before it can be seen. *The sound of squeaking metal indicates that The Cat has left that vents and is either checking a room or is roaming the building. *There is a blind spot near A3 and C2 where crouching in the corner against the bars will prevent any animatronics from spotting the player. This is handy if The Cat has spotted the player, as it can be lured away by stepping out for a moment and then huddling into the corner again. The Cat should then proceed to run back around to A2, where it'll get as close to the bars as possible, as if the player was in the other room. Once it's in there it is generally safe to leave, as it is likely that the Cat will crawl back up into the vent in A2 and be harmless for a while. *The rooms without vent access are as follows: **Ben's Study (B2) **Office 3 (B3) **Office 5 (B5) **Warehouse (D2) **Interrogation Room (B8) **Lobby (B9) **Locker Room **Shower Room Trivia *The Cat shares a resemblance with Old Candy from the FNaC series. *The Cat is the only animatronic to have fewer than two eyes. *The name of The Cat is revealed to be Deadly Paws, as seen in a video made by the developer for the prequel. *Encountering The Cat for the first time will award the player with the Met A Kitten Achievement. Gallery Cat offline.jpg|The Cat as seen when deactivated CASE Cat Animatronic full body.jpg|The Cat as seen in the Warehouse CASE Cat Animatronic full body from an other angel.jpg|A second shot of The Cat in the Warehouse C1 vent.jpg|One of the Cat's vents found in C1 Hqdefault-3.jpg|A promo render of The Cat Cat cabinet jumpscare.gif|The Cat's locker jumpscare Cat desk jumpscare.gif|The Cat's desk jumpscare Category:Animatronics Category:Characters